


To lean into your arms is to shine brighter

by soulhead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, or...is it ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Time and time again, Lando tries to convince himself he's slowly growing immune to his rival's existence, but all Charles needs to do is to throw a little smile on his way and Lando's nothing more than malleable clay in his hands.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Charles should scares him. Or rather, it's the terrifying hold he has on him that should.

Time and time again, Lando tries to convince himself he's slowly growing immune to his rival's existence, but all Charles needs to do is to throw a little smile on his way and Lando's nothing more than malleable clay in his hands.

Tonight certainly won't prove him wrong, not when he's here, standing awkwardly in front of Charles hotel room, spikes of anxieties running through his body as he waits for the Monegasque to open his door. One look down at his current clothes and he suddenly wonders if he hasn't come a little bit too under-dressed in his comfortable sweatpants and simple plain black t-shirt. Charles told him he had planned nothing more than to just try the new Call Of Duty's map with him for a few games, but... Well, he's grown familiar enough with the end results of their frequent private encounters to know that a night of gaming alongside Charles always ends up slipping into a very different territory.

The sound of approaching steps pulls him back into reality seconds before the door is yanked open.

«Lando !» Charles exclaims, his eyes widening in a way that would be almost comical if it wasn't just so... _Charles_.

« Finally you're there ! Come inside !» he says as he pulls Lando by his free arm. «You bought something for me ?»

«Ah, yeah, raspberries ? You like them ?» he extends his right arm in his direction to show a small wooden box filled with the small fruits. Lando is suddenly hit by a wave of embarrassment. He picked the basket on a small shop on the way there, remembering how Charles had complained to him a few days ago about his craving for them...Are small attentions like that okay between the two of them ? Is it too much ? He starts asking himself in panic.

«Yes, yes of course ! I've meant to buy some tomorrow on my way to free practice ! Now I feel bad I just have one pack of chips to snack on with you...» Charles rambles as he closes the door beside them.

«Nah, no problem.» Lando reassures him and Charles worried expression shifts instantly into a beaming smile that manages to turn upside down Lando's stomach.

«Alright, sit down, I'm loading up a new game for you !» he says, before letting himself fall heavily on the right end of the massive couch in front of the TV. Lando follows, already feeling more relaxed once he is comfortably settled on the couch.

«Y'want me to close the windows, mate ?»

«Uh ? No, it's fine, just leave me some of those, eh ?» Lando asks playfully while he watches with an almost morbid fascination Charles inhaling handfuls of raspberries as if they were small biscuits.

«Uhm-» he swallows «You'll have to win the first game for that !»

And just like that, any lasting anxieties Lando had disappears to be replaced by his competitiveness. When Charles invited him over by texts, he pretended he had never tried the new content added in the game. But, truth to be told, he has already spent a good hour yesterday training himself on the map, hoping to be able to impress the Monegasque.

The next minutes that follow seems to do just that, Charles acting as a personal commentator and hyping up his every kills. Games after games, they exchange the controller between the two of them in a carefree atmosphere.

Caught up in the game, he's momentarily distracted when he hears the curtains move with the wind. When he throws a quick glance at it, he notices Charles is staring at him intently.

«Do I-» Lando begins before this attention is sharply put back in the game when he hears rafts of bullets near his avatar's position «Do I have something on my face ?»

«No....I was just wondering if you look the same when you're racing, you know ?» Charles says in a casual tone as he swallows one of the last raspberries.

«Uhm- Erm okay ?» _Wow, really smooth there Lando_ , he congrats himself as his cheeks heats up mortifyingly and he tries to shift his attention back to the game.

He's leading his virtual avatar on the second floor of an abandoned warehouse when he feels the couch shifts under the moving weight of Charles, but he ignores it, too focused on finding new guns for his character to be armed with. Then, a wet and hot sensation on his neck startles him.

«Charles ! I'm trying to win there !»

«Then stop being so cute !» Charles whispers as his kisses go up his jaw. Lando's heartbeat picks up and he turns his full attention toward Charles. Instantly, his lips are captured into a heated kiss. His hands remains clutched on the controller, not knowing what to do with them.

And....Okay, that's the thing with their encounters that make him feel destabilized whenever he thinks about the nature of their relationship. One minute they are just playing video games, Charles is calling him _mate_ and the next...Well, they behave like a couple of touch-starved lovers who have reunited after weeks, when actually they've seen each others more regularly than ever before in the current last months.

Lando isn't complaining. He really can't, not when he's unceremoniously draw up on Charles lap, only to be secured in place by warm hands. His rival is so assured, so precise with the way he handles him around and maybe Lando would feel conflicted about it, if it didn't leave him gagging for more everytime.

After a few minutes of making-out that leaves him feeling lightheaded, Charles pelvis searches frictions against his in a sharp movement. Lando lets an embarrassing squeak at the movement and the wave of heat that coils deliciously in his abdomen. On reflex, he lays one hand on Charles abdomen to hold him in place.

«You want to stop ?»

«Yeah- Uhm. I mean no...Just...Slower please ?»

«Ah, slow...I can do that !» Charles answers with a devilish smile, as if he just gave him another challenge to take. In a matter of seconds, hands creep under his shirt and Lando hopes for the sake of his dignity that he makes a decent job at hiding the shivers that travels through his entire body.

For a moment, light touches roams his chest followed by wet pecks on his upper torso and okay, this isn't just slow, this is _torture_. His heartbeat might have finally been back at a non-dizzying frequency but god his head feels light with the attentions of Charles solely on him.

«Regarde-moi...» Charles says firmly in french.

 _Look at me_.

Throughout their encounters, those two french words always come up at one point, and each times Lando knows they signal the appearance of another facet of Charles. One intense, one that isn't playing anymore and searches on his face for something he doesn't know.

Lando has never really figured out what's so fascinating about himself in those moments, he must look like a mess by this rate, yet Charles gaze never waver.

Moments later and in a tantalizingly slow pace, Charles lets his fingers skim teasingly over the fabric of Lando's sweatpants, ones that make a poor job at covering his now obvious erection.

At the explosion of sensation the touches provokes, Lando can only let a shaky exhales and lean toward Charles shoulders to hide his face. Charles isn't even caressing him directly, yet his pulse is quickening drastically and he's almost embarrassed to become so high-struck with nothing more than lingering touches.

Charles, on the other hand, seems content enough to just observe him, his lips parted while he scrutinizes every micro-expression that cross his face as he pleasures him. It's like he's studying him, taking mental notes to gather enough data and...God, he wants more. More than just the pressure of Charles fingers through the fabric of his clothes. He wants to feel his soft skin entirely on his, without restraint.

And most of all, he wants to wash over the smug expression on his face, so he slides his hand under the Monegasque's underwear, but his hand is immediately swatted away as if Charles couldn't afford the distraction.

And this rush of power he feels, knowing that somehow Charles is enjoying the sight of him combined with the teasing pressure he applies on his shaft...It's enough to make him come without warning in his sweatpants.

«Fuck, Lando are you serious ?» Charles says dumbfounded as Lando keeps hiding his face on his shoulder while he breathes heavily, still riding the wave of pleasure washing over him.

Against him, he feels Charles sneaking his own hand under his underwear to touch himself in a frantic rhythm.

A few moments later, when Lando still feels boneless he senses Charles tensing under him before letting out a small groan.

They stay against each other for a few moment, unmoving and trying to regain control of their breathing. Lando revels in their closeness and the heat they share so intimately.

«Ah, I feel gross !» Charles ends up breaking the silence in the room, showing him his hands covered in both their come. Lando is too tired to do anything else but wrinkles his nose before maneuvering himself out of Charles lap «Thanks mate ! Back in two seconds !» the Monegasque says before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ah, here it comes...the familiar queasiness that assails him whenever Charles switches back to his friendly, bro-ish demeanor with him and actively ignores that what they just did is everything but the behavior of two mates.

«Here Lando !» a cleaning tissue falls on his lap.

«Thanks...» he says in a small voice as he rubs the tissue on his hand.

«Alright, let's go back to business !» Charles says while he casually jumps over the couch and takes the controller in his hand.

And as Lando pretends to be interested in Charles ongoing game, he wishes he was courageous enough to voice what has been running on his mind for too long. In his heart, he knows his rival enough to know he's not ill-intentioned, that they've never talked about whatever was in between the two of them and that even if it hurts him, it's a discussion they need to have. But...He's afraid.

If they knew, his friends would call it a typical Lando-move™ to overthink the nature of their relationship instead of just talking it out. The thing is, he talked about it with no one so he's left on his own to deal with his inner-turmoils. 

And when he looks at Charles who now use his chest as a personal body-pillow and who look so comfortable, so relaxed next to him...He wonders if he really wants to take the risk of having this discussion and to be shut down, to learn this growing crush and fondness he feels for the Monegasque isn't mutual.

Charles certainly doesn't look like he's willing to overcomplicate things when he's the picture-definition of contentedness by his side.

Lando's answer on the matter is of course that no, he isn't willing to have this discussion.

What they have, even if it stands on unclear grounds, it's enough.

It's more than enough, he repeats to himself with vehemence.

It has to.


	2. Chapter 2

«...do ? Lando ? You're still with me ?» A familiar voice resonates and cuts through the image of Charles cuddling against him. It takes him a few seconds to realize the warmth his rival seemed to emit against him seconds before was nothing more than the remains of the imprint Charles left on his skin hours ago before he left his room. Now back in the present time, he has been for god knows how long staring absentmindedly at the cafeteria's mostly empty tables in front of him. «Landooo ?» the voice insists further. It still takes him a few more seconds to shake himself out of his daze and to realize Max is calling out to him.

«Sorry, I was distracted, what were you saying ?»

«Good night yesterday with your mystery date I assume, eh ?» Max asks while he raises a dubious eyebrow.

«Yeah, yeah it was fun...»

Withholding details won't do much against Max's ever-growing curiosity since his friend picked up that Lando has been in some sort of relationship for quite some time already. Until today, he's been fortunate enough to avoid too many indiscreet questions. Yet, judging by the unsatisfied expression on his friend's face, his answer doesn't do the trick for once.

«Does that means it's someone from the paddock or you invited them over ? I didn't see you arriving with anybody today through...» Max ponders outloud, furrowing his forehead in a look of intense concentration.

«Well-» Lando starts before interrupting himself when, behind Max, he catches sight of a pair of hazel-colored eyes he's grown increasingly familiar over the last few months. Charles hasn't seen him yet, he looks deep into an intense discussion with part of his team while they settle themselves on a table a few meters away.

When their gaze finally cross, the Monegasque enthusiastically waves in his direction as small dimples appears on his cheeks.

God, Charles looks cute when he directs to him this soft smile of his, Lando thinks fondly as he waves back.

It's only when he focus his attention back to his friend that he realizes how he's given himself and Charles away. Lando instantly wipes the (probably) foolish smile on his face. But it's too late though, judging by the way Max keeps alternating between starring with wide eyes at the table where the Ferrari team sits and Lando.

Subtlety was never Lando strong point, okay ?

«Him ???»

«What ? No-» he splutters as he struggles to hide the blush that has started creeping up on his cheeks «I was just sa-»

«Oh my god Lando ! Are you serious ?» his affronted statement echoes through the canteen.

«Shhhh Max !»

«Of all the people in the paddock-» he continues in a whisper-shout «You had to mingle with _him_ ? What the hell ?»

«It's not like I made a conscious choice ! I-» Lando fumbles over his own words as he tries to defend himself « We got along when we played together video games during the lockdown and then-then when we saw each other in-»

«So what ? Now you chose to fuck everybody you play video games with ? Should I be worried of being next ?» he scoffs.

«Listen, I know that you and Charles aren't the best of friends...»

«Understatement of the year !» Max hisses «Dude, it's Charles, what went through your head ?»

Lando's heart feels like it's suddenly stuck in his throat and the truth is, he isn't even sure what is going through his own head right now. Max is looking at him, expecting him to justify himself and...Well, Lando never really liked confrontations, so he chooses the easy way out.

«Okay, listen...» he says louder than what he intended as he stands up abruptly «We've both got free practice to focus on soon, let's not have this discussion now...»

«Come on, Lan-» his friend begins, surprised by his uncharacteristic outburst.

«Good luck for today.» Lando states before turning on his heels off Max and putting his tray of half-finished food on a nearby trolley.

He then sets himself to walk in a series of rapid and determined steps toward his garage. Halfway through there, his rhythm falters when he starts feeling guilty for storming off Max like that.

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop his body to react in self-defense. Max's opinion matters to him. Probably a bit more than it should, but Lando's never been really good at distancing himself from the judgments of other people, especially not the ones of people he looks up to like Max. Him knowing about the both of them...It feels like a needle is now suddenly threatening to pierce through the small bubble he's been floating on.

Knots form in his stomach when he starts imagining what Max was preparing to say before he cut their discussion short : _He should know better and shouldn't allow himself to be distracted by a rival, it's dangerous, childish even. Charles is only trying to use him, he needs to be more careful._ He can almost picture the disappointment and worry on Max's face as he would say those words. And even if it comes from a well-intentioned place from his friend...He feels a spike of anxiety running through him at the thought of being confronted by Max about this development in his life. Maybe because he's not even comfortable himself with it or simply because this relationship seems too fragile to be shared with someone else.

So, like the well-balanced and rational young adult he is, he ran away because as much as he values Max's opinion, he's not sure he's ready to handle any kind of judgment about this particular topic.

Halfway through the garage, he makes a detour to the men's toilet as soon as he spots one.

He locks the door and allows himself a small moment away of any indiscreet glances to gather the train of thoughts assailing him. It doesn't seem to work when Max almost outraged expression keeps coming up in his memories. He can't recenter himself on the upcoming race and his mind spirals into a series of far-stretched worst-case scenarios. He can already imagine it : his engineer seeing through his lack of concentration and an embarrassing p20 finish at the end of the week-end because he's (kind of, totally) freaking out about _nothing_. What his team would think of him if they knew how in over his head he was, just a few hours before free practice ?

Suddenly, the small space he's confined in starts to feel suffocatingly hot and he clumsily opens the tap to splash himself with cold water.

He needs to keep himself in check and fast, he reprimands himself as he breathes deeply in and out. Personal problems and dramas stay out of track, he repeats like a mantra in his mind.

A series of loud knocks startles him, so he hastily dries his face with paper towels before opening the toilet and making a bee-line to his garage.

There, he tries to concentrate on what his engineer says to him, but he fails miserably at even this simple task. His mind is traitorous and he has the unpleasant impression of being seen through by everyone around him, as if everybody could potentially read his mind and threaten to make his facade of professionalism crumble.

So, twenty minutes before he enters his car, he pulls Jon – his trainer – in his preparation room and ask to guide him through one of those mindfulness exercises they tried a few months ago.

He ignores the way Jon gives him an inquisitive look at his request, but he complies nonetheless. Breathing exercise, mindfulness and all of those methods have never been his cup of tea, but right now it feels like it might just be about the only thing that could help him.

When he finally steps inside the cockpit of his car, Lando forces himself to cut himself from the anxiety he is feeling and let the vibrations of the car mask the tremors of his unregular heartbeat.

One hour and a half later, he lets out a sigh of relief when he's left staring at the numbers _1:33.818_. Not bad for a first free practice on Barcelona's circuit. Not bad at all, Zak Brown emphasizes with an encouraging and firm clap on his back before calling it a day for the whole team. This drama-free conclusion of his day almost feels anticlimactic after being so high-strung, but he welcomes it gladly.

Later, he's changing out of his overalls when his phone chimes. He checks it and... _Okay, he's in deep_ because instantly his heartbeat seems to quicken when he reads the name of the sender.

_From Charles 🍌_

_2 seconds faster than me..._

_That basket of raspberries definitely made me lose a 1 second every corner_

_I should have known it was an evil plan from you 😠_

He snorts as he reads the texts before quickly typing back an answer.

_To Charles 🍌_

_serves you right for not letting me have any..._

_also you say that like if in qualifying you wont obliterate us all_

_From Charles 🍌_

_We'll see about that =P_

_Anyway, I was thinking, do you want to hang out a bit after the grand prix ?_

_there's a part of the trail of Saint-Jacques near that we could explore :)_

_To Charles 🍌_

_St-Jacques???_

_From Charles 🍌_

_You don't know ?? Saint Jacques de Compostelle ?_

_It's famous in europe, it's an old pilgrim for religious people_

_but it's walked by everybody now ! You'll love it ! So yes or no ? :D_

Lando of course wants to say yes instantly, not that he's particularly fond of hiking, but he doesn't want to seem too...eager to hang out with Charles though. So, with a blossoming smile plastered on his face, he lets the Monegasque on read and finishes to pack his belongings before answering.

A small part of him tries to remind him cruelly that Charles probably meant to do it with his trainer and that he's probably nothing more than a second choice but he sweeps the thought away and let himself enjoy the warmth that floods his chest.

Torn between his eagerness to already be Monday, the stress of racing and a nerve-wrecking discussion with Max he won't be able to avoid forever, the two next days go by in a flash. He maintains his distance with the Red Bull garage and Lando notes with a sense of relief that Max seems to want to talk to him but still respect his wish.

Without much surprise, after a full day of racing and a satisfying P6 on Sunday, he closes his eyes to fall asleep as soon as his head hits his pillows and he will his muscles to finally relax themselves.

The following morning, he wakes up groggy and has all the trouble in the world getting out of bed.

Thankfully, a bolt of energy passes through his body as soon as he remembers he and Charles agreed to meet down the lobby at 10.

At the reminder, he jumps off his bed and starts preparing himself with adrenaline and a bit of apprehension coursing through his veins.

In the middle of a heated debate against himself about which ones of his two jackets he should pack, he hears knocks on his door.

Through the peephole, he sees Max. With a lump in his throat, he tries to school as best as he can his expression. He needs to relativize : although Max might be blunt when it comes to his opinion, he remains a friend that has always looked out for him. So, he lets out a deep exhale and opens the door with a small friendly smile on his face.

«Hi !»

«I come in peace !» declares solemnly Max before shoving a tray of food in Lando's arms and entering without care in his room.

«Room service ? Finishing P3 disappointed you so much that you're starting a new career ?»

His friend scoffs before letting himself fall on his bed. Lando busies himself by focusing his attention on the elements on his tray. A cup of tea, a croissant, a mix of berries in a small bowl...His stomach growls at the appetizing sight as he lays the tray on the small table of his room.

«My taxi to the airport comes in like 15 minutes, you want to ride with me ?» Max asks as he notices the backpack Lando was busy rummaging through before Max knocked on his door.

«Hum...» Lando stops in his track «I'm actually staying today, I'm going on a hike later on this morning.» He leaves with whom unsaid, even if Max probably already saw through him.

«So, Lando....» Max begins carefully after a few beats of silence have passed «Care to tell me why you decided to ignore me the whole week-end ?»

«I-...»

«Yeah ?»

«I know what you're thinking, being with Charles : it's stupid, it's a useless distraction..» he begins as he leans against the wall on the opposite side of Max and blows on his tea to cool it down without ever looking at his friend directly «I just...I don't know how to get out of it. » _If_ I want to get out of it, he leaves unsaid.

Max lets out a long sigh «Stop it with the self-deprecating attitude, Lando. You're just saying out loud what you assume people will think about you if they find out.» he says softly.

«You don't think it too ?»

«I think I didn't take you for someone with exceptionally bad taste in men.»

«Hey !» protests Lando in a mock-offended expression as his every muscle finally starts to loosen with the relaxed atmosphere between the two of them.

«It's just...You and Charles, uh ?» Max asks as he lays on his bed and stares absentmindedly at the ceiling.

«Yes. Me and Charles.» he confirms hesitantly.

«For how long ?»

«Something like three months ?»

«And you're like what...boyfriend and shit ?»

«No, we're just having fun together...» Max wrinkles his nose at the thought and looks like he's about to start one of his habitual 10 minutes rant on why Charles is the worst, but he doesn't commentate further. Lando finishes his tea quietly as they switch to easier topics : they share their plans for the next two weeks, comments each other performance on yesterday's race. Max sprinkles their conversation with seemingly casual questions about Charles and Lando answers them easily before he resumes his packing.

When Max has to catch up his taxi, they hug each other briefly before Max exits the door as Lando zips up his own backpack.

«Hey, Lando ?» Max says on the threshold of his hotel room.

«Uhm ?» he mumbles distractedly just after he entered his bathroom to try to rule over his curls into a decent looking haircut.

«Just...Be careful, okay ?»

«Ah ah, yes dad, we'll wear protection !» Lando bites back as he passes his head over the bathroom and look pointedly at Max.

«No just...I don't think you're someone who do “fun” relationship, you know ? So take care and I'm there if you need to punch Charles okay ?»

Not expecting this from his friend, Lando barely manage to mumble a small affirmation before Max is out of his hotel room.

Now left in the privacy of his hotel room, he starts seriously thinking about suggesting to Charles he would like to go beyond the realm of their casual, no strings attached relationship. It's not the first time his mind brushes over the idea, but it now feels more tangible to him, as if Max's validation had finally given him enough courage to reach this final step.

Besides, a hopeful thought crosses his mind : if he confides in Charles during their hike and that it goes wrong, Lando could always blame his confession on a weird mushroom he picked up on the way, right ?


	3. Chapter 3

_He's going to do it, he's going do it, he's going to do it !_

It's the mantra Lando has been repeating in his head for the last 5 minutes : He's going to take all his courage in his own hands and once he and Charles are alone in the middle of the nature, he'll start some epic love confession. He hasn't yet any ideas of what he is going to say, but Charles is going to cry halfway through it and run up in his arms to kiss him madly. A heart-wrenching violin music will then soar in the background and-....Well, okay he's getting a bit carried away, but being optimistic about the possible outcome of his decision is the only way to stop chickening out of it.

Lando is extirpated from his reveries once he notices his watch already indicates that it's 9:55, he then hurtles down the stairs of his hotel before going back to his room just as fast when he realizes he forgot the backpack he had so carefully prepared. When he finally retrieves his bag, he looks one last time at his reflection in the mirror of the hotel room. After Max left him, he had decided to change himself out of his initial clothes for the day to wear a pair of turquoise short with a pattern of watermelons printed on it along with his black t-shirt. It makes him look relaxed, almost carefree like he's just about to go hang out with some friends. Basically, it makes him look like he isn't on the verge of freaking out at the idea of sharing his feelings to Charles.

His heart beats loudly in his chest as he walks downstairs and starts looking for Charles among the tourists surrounding him once he reaches the lobby.

A small ping from his phone alerts him of a new message.

_From Charles 🍌_

_We're waiting for you in front of the gift shop outside the lobby !_

«What “we” ?» he mumbles to himself confusedly outloud while he reaches the tall glass doors of the hotel's exit.

«Lando !» he hears Charles voice resonates.

He wipes his head to the source of the sound and his eyes falls on the Ferrari driver. Almost instantly, he feels the corner of his lips spreads into an enthusiastic smile that Charles reciprocates.

«Ah great Lando !» Charles exclaims as he engulfs him into a quick but firm hug before turning his attention to someone standing near him «This is Arthur, my little brother ! I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to take the car !»

Oh, this is the “we” Charles was referring to, Lando thinks as his shoulders sags in discomfiture.

He thoughts what they had planned was a bit of a date...

Did he misread Charles invitation ? Has Charles ever mentioned in his texts they would be hiking with somebody else ? He questions himself mentally as a frown appears involuntarily on his face. When he wants to express his confusion, Charles is already hurrying in direction of the garage.

Slightly unnerved by this unexpected change of plan, Lando is left staring at Arthur dumbly for a few seconds before he gets hold of himself and starts racking his brain for any ideas on how to socialize with the teenager next to him.

«So you do F3, right ?» he unimaginatively rushes out in a flat tone. Great, brilliant way to not make his attempt at small talk obvious. It's not that he's against meeting Arthur, he heard Charles rambles fondly about his little brother too much for that but...It stings a little to realize his plan to confide in Charles have died so quickly.

«Yes !» Arthur's face brightens up at the subject in a way that is very reminiscent of Charles, seemingly obvious to Lando's inner turmoil « Next race is at Mugello, I can't wait !»

«Ew Mugello.» he grimaces at the reminiscences this circuit brings him.

Arthur's face visibly shifts into a tense expression at Lando's curt words «It's not good ?»

«Well...Let's say I'm glad it's not in the F1 calendar...» he sighs.

It's a strange mix of sensations he's experiencing, this apprehension at meeting a member of your crush family while feeling stupid for letting himself be swept by vain fantasies. He hopes he's not coming off as too uninterested to Arthur while he starts playing anxiously with the hem of his t-shirt as Arthur questions him about this circuit.

Three minutes later, Arthur is obviously growing impatient and their conversation has already died down into an awkward silence.

«Merde, what is he doing....At this rate, I'm going to miss my flight...»

«Your flight ?»

«Yeah...? Didn't Charles tells you ? That's why I am here ! He agreed to drop me off the airport on your way to the track of Saint-Jacques ?»

«No, he didn't ! I thought you were coming with us ?» Lando replies instantly, unable to hide the blooming sense of relief he feels.

«Typical Charles...He forgets about everything !» Arthur declares before starting to rant about his brother forgetful habits with small anecdotes about the childhood they spent together.

A honk interrupts them as a car rapidly pulls up next to them and Charles exits it while he complains about traffic jams in the parking exit.

Lando settles himself on the passenger seat as Charles helps Arthur loads their bag in the car boot. Temporarily alone, he allows himself to giggle nervously in expectation of the rest of the day he'll get to spend alone alongside Charles.

«Lando !» Charles says hurriedly as he opens the driver's door and startles him «Arthur told me I didn't tell you we would make a detour to the airport ?» he asks in a panicked look.

«Well, uhm no ?»

«Oh I'm so sorry, I was so sure I did ! That doesn't bother you, I hope ?» he blurts out while Arthur closes the car boot.

«Poor guy was looking all sulky, he thought I would tag along to your little romantic escapade !» Arthur pipes in before Lando can answer as he settles himself in the backseat.

«I-No I wasn't...» he tries to protest weakly.

«A-anyway, what were you talking about before I arrived ?» Charles clears his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject quickly.

And just like that, they switch back to the topic of Arthur's upcoming race on the F3 calendar. The entire ride to the airport is spent debating over the best strategy to have for it while the younger driver looks back and forth between Charles and Lando and drinks in every advice they give him.

When they pull out at the airport, Charles pesters Arthur in checking one last time if he brought his identity card and passport. Lando observes the sibling's interaction fondly, seeing Charles in the big brother's role is another facet of him he's glad to have uncovered.

«By the way Lando, you should come visit the family back in Monaco soon, everybody's dying to meet you !» Arthur says as he takes his bag out of the car.

«Really ?»

«Yeah Charles hasn't been able to shut up about you for months...Lando did this, Lando said that...» he complains loudly.

«Alright, alright, Arthur you've got a plane to take so hurry up !» Charles says, red faced «Sorry, my brother like to rile me up by saying stuffs like that..» he then explains once they are alone in the car.

«No it's alright, I spoke about you to my mom too !» Lando reassures in a soft voice.

Soon after Charles starts the car, a relaxed discussion flows between the two of them. After a few dozen of minutes through the highway, they reach a small road that Charles assures is going to lead them to the trail. The scenery that goes by rapidly starts being a mix of rocky and green landscape, one that Lando observes curiously as he never really explored Catalonia further than its main city.

Both Charles and he are busy arguing about which radio station they should settle for when Charles points out enthusiastically at a small billboard with the words “Camí de Sant Jaume” written in big bold letters. They park the car into a small parking lot behind the billboard, take their bags and follow the big arrow on the sign pointing to a small uphill path that seems to lead deep into the forest.

At first, Lando's muscles protest at the exertion their uphill trajectory causes and he makes sure to complain loudly to Charles about it in an overdramatic way. Charles only response is to stick out his tongue before challenging him to a race to a tree by the path 50 meters further. Neither of them ends up winning it, as they both trips into each other midway through it and ends up on the ground in a heaps of frantic laughter.

Once they get back on their feet and their laughter dies down, they resume their hike slowly. Lando listens with interest as Charles recounts the numerous time his father and he used to go on hike together when he was a child. Lando only has few memories of his own parents taking him hiking, but he retells humorously multiple accounts of him horse riding with his little sister and the countless near-death experiences he had with her (at least it's how he recounts them to Charles, but he might exaggerate the details a little bit).

Enthralled in their discussion, Lando almost doesn't notice the changes in their surroundings the more they walk. Without his watch or his phone to know the hour of the day, it seems to him like the very concept of time has stopped to be relevant. It could be 30 minutes they started to walk just like it could be 4 hours and he wouldn't know the difference. That is, until his stomach grows loudly, interrupting Charles in the middle of a question he was about to ask.

«Ah, guess I'm hungry.»

«Me too ! We should go on top of the hill, I'm sure we'll find some plane surface to eat our picnic !»

Their ascension to the hill is a slow one as the path become steep once they near the top of it. Lando reaches it's peak first with a proud smile, only to face the mesmerizing sight of a large meadow of high grass. And god knows Lando isn't at all a nature enthusiast with the amount of hours he can spend locked up in his gaming room but...There's something in the sight in front of him that looks like it has just jumped out of a painting. The high grass moves with the wind like waves would on the sea and each sprig of grass shines vibrantly with the highlight of the sunlights. He almost wants to quote the «I hate to sound like a cheesy, old white lady, but that shit is breathtaking bro» meme to Charles, but he's 80% that this reference will be lost to him. Besides, the entire point of today is to make sure he's not just a «bro» to Charles, so that would be quite counterproductive.

«Niiice !» Charles whistles as he passes ahead of him « We can settle down under on of those bushy trees !»

When they finally reach the shadowed spot Charles pointed out to, they both heavily let themselves fall on the ground. As Lando lets his muscle relax themselves after exerting them, he eagerly take the sandwich Charles hands him out.

«I took whatever was in the store, you like Mozarella and tomatoes, right ?»

«Yeah !» he tears so plastic around it and hungrily bites in it «My favourite ! You bought something to drink ? I almost finished my own bottle of water...»

«Oh ! Yeah, well uhm- I bought wine ?» Charles answers as he blushes and take a small bottle of the red liquid out of his bag.

«Wine ?»

«Well- Uhm Arthur insisted I bought a bottle when we were waiting for you this morning...Forget it, it was stupid !» Charles rushes out before putting the bottle back in his bag, scarlet feeling his cheeks.

«No, no ! It's nice ! I mean, I don't drink much alcohol but we shouldn't let it go to waste if you carried it all the way up there !»

«Really ?» Charles says, delight evident in his face and expression

The Monegasque then impatiently pops the wine bottle open and takes out two little plastic goblets to pour the liquid in it.

«How do you say it in french, santé ?»

«Yes ! Cheers !» they let their plastic cup clinks into each other before drinking their content.

A distinct feeling of fondness arises into Lando as he then watches Charles struggling to eat his sandwich without making a mess around himself. It feels strangely intimate to be here, alone with him and reveling into nothing more than the scenery and each other close company. Maybe even more intimate than all the evenings they spend together before, he muses.

Soon after finishing their meal, Lando lays his back on the grass while letting a big sigh of contentment out as he allows himself to enjoy the gentle wind to caress his face mixed with the relative freshness the small bush tree provides them. Charles joins him and settle himself closely against Lando, their shoulders touching.

They remain in silence for a long time, both starting to get dozy as they digest their food. Their small shelter against the scorching heat of the sun seems almost idyllic and once again Lando marvels at how the notion of time seems to dissolve once the idea of taking a nap grows ever more irresistible to him.

He's been already dozing off for a moment when he notices Charles moving against him to settle himself in a more comfortable position against his side and to pass his arms around Lando's abdomen.

«This feels better than my podium of yesterday...» Charles sighs almost dreamily.

«Oh really ?» Lando asks dubiously.

«Yeah, I'm serious !» Charles answers while tightening his hold around his middle. «Felt nervous about today, Arthur kept nagging at me about our, like he said, romantic escapade...»

«It kind of seems like one.»

«Yes, it does...»

The sound of crickets and wind gushing around them remains for a moment the only sound surrounding them, neither Charles or him being particularly confident in the direction their discussion is taking to speak up.

«Then...What are we, if we go on romantic escapade ?» Lando decides to ask while mimicking air-quote on the last words of his question. He quickly averts his eyes to the sky once their gaze cross each others.

«Well...We don't need to put a label on it, if you don't want to.» God, his heart beats almost too loudly against his ribcage, Lando thinks with a wince.

«But what if I want to have a label ?» This is it, he thinks, the moment of truth «Could we be...Uhm...Boyfriends ?»

Charles remains dreadfully silent by his side for seconds that seems to last an eternity.

«Petits-amis....I like that, it sounds good.» Charles finally whispers before slowly reaching Lando's hand and enclosing his fingers into his.

The move induces a small surprised giggle from Lando, a spark of adrenaline spreading at the same time from his hand to the rest of his body in seconds at the soft and comforting touch. Charles hands are clammy against his own and Lando's aren't probably in a better state, yet...Now that he knows how uplifting it feels to have his hand held by the man he fell in love for months already, he doesn't ever want to let go.

He guesses the paddock's photographers would have a field day in two weeks if they just strolled around hands in hands during the next Grand-Prix. That wouldn't be so bad to shake them up a little bit for once, he ponders.

Around them, the wind soughs through the high grass and the trees, bending them however it please. After a moment, Charles shifts a little bit next to him and lays his head on his shoulder before closing his eyes.

Lando's legs feels jittery with happiness and it takes every bits of his willpower to stay unmoving to not disturb the peaceful expression that paints his very recent, very cute and content-looking boyfriend. And as Charles drifts further in his slumber, Lando feels too giddy with happiness to join him. Instead, he looks on to the leafy branches of the tree over them and he marvels at the small glimpses of the bright blue sky he catches through them.

Max was right, Lando realizes gleefully. He doesn't do fun relationships but as it turns out, Charles doesn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated !


End file.
